This invention relates to a double-slide ski comprising a front slide and a rear slide axially aligned and interconnecting linking arm by means of which it is possible to separate the two slides when the ski has to be put away in a small space for example to be transported in a motor vehicle, providing at the same time a ski which in many respects is improved and at any rate having the required characteristics of ground-gripping ability stability, ease of use and control, as in a conventional ski of high quality.
From previous patent applications IT-A-41601 A/86 and IT-A-19113 A/89 of the same Applicant a double-slide ski is known which comprises a fore slide having an upwardly curved front end, and a rear slide also having an upwardly curved front end and being greater in length than the front slide; the two slides of the ski are connected to each other by means of an intermediate linking arm designed to maintain the slides aligned longitudinally. The intermediate linking arm is pivoted to the front slide to enable it to rotate around a transverse axis and means for limiting movement are provided betweeen said arm and the front slide to limit the rotation movement of the latter in relation to the rear slide.
According to an embodiment illustrated and described in the patent application IT-A-19113 A/89, the intermediate linking arm is pivoted at the two slides in order to enable the ski to be folded in half, arranging the front slide to match a side of the rear slide. This solution was devised in order to obtain a foldable ski which, although maintaining the general characteristics of the double-slide ski of the previous patent application, at the same time enables its length to be reduced considerably in order to put the ski away in a small space when not in use.
This solution has proved to be of considerable interest since it effectively allows the bulk in length of the ski to be reduced, greatly benefitting its transport. Nevertheless, in both the solutions proposed previously the intermediate linking arm remains permanently pivoted or connected to the two slides causing greater bulk in width when the ski is in the folded condition. Moreover the connection of the arm to the rear slide has to be made by means of locking means which can be engaged and disengaged and which, if inadequate, with the use and repeated stress which a ski normally undergoes, could in time loosen thus in the end jeopardising the use of the ski. In order to avoid this, very precise locking devices could be fitted so as to ensure reliability and duration over the years, nevertheless this would bring about a considerable increase in weight, bulk and in assembly times with overall costs which would in the end be a huge burden and not to be recommended.
From tests and experiments carried out it was however observed that in many cases it is sufficient, if not even preferable, to maintain a rigid connection between the rear slide and the intermediate linking arm allowing at the same time the possibility of disassembling the ski when not in use (radically reducing its bulk), the possibility of varying its length to some extent when in use being in any case of interest.
Within the sphere of the aforementioned object, the intent is now to propose a new ski structure comprising the improved characteristics of the double-slide ski according to the previous patent applications of the same Applicant, and which at the same time provides a ski which can be assembled and disassembled or merely shortened, when not in use, and may be varied in length when in conditions of use, the latter conditions being however ensured by a rigid and disengageable connection between the rear slide and the intermediate linking arm.
A further object of the invention is to provide a double-slide ski which can be assembled and disassembled as related to above, whereby the front slide can be easily separated and removed or replaced and reconnected to the rear slide by means of an extremely simple and highly reliable connection system.